List of holy abilities
Holy is a school of magic that is used by: *Paladins *Priests Damaging Holy Abilities Paladin (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Blessing of Sanctuary (Protection Talent) ::Places a Blessing on the friendly target, reducing damage dealt from all sources by up to 24 for 5 min. In addition, when the target blocks a melee attack the attacker will take 35 Holy damage. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time. :Consecration (Holy Talent) ::Consecrates the land beneath Paladin, doing 384 Holy damage over 8 sec to enemies who enter the area. :Exorcism ::Causes 505 to 563 Holy damage to an Undead or Demon target. :Greater Blessing of Sanctuary (Protection Talent) ::Gives all members of the raid or group that share the same class with the target the Greater Blessing of Sanctuary, reducing damage dealt from all sources by up to 24 for 15 min. In addition, when the target blocks a melee attack the attacker will take 35 Holy damage. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time. :Hammer of Wrath ::Hurls a hammer that strikes an enemy for 504 to 556 Holy damage. Only usable on enemies that have 20% or less health. :Holy Shield (Protection Talent) ::Increases chance to block by 30% for 10 sec, and deals 130 Holy damage for each attack blocked while active. Damage caused by Holy Shield causes 20% additional threat. Each block expends a charge. 4 charges. :Holy Shock (Holy Talent) ::Blasts the target with Holy energy, causing 365 to 395 Holy damage to an enemy, or 365 to 395 healing to an ally. :Holy Wrath ::Sends bolts of holy power in all directions, causing 490 to 576 Holy damage to all Undead and Demon targets within 20 yds. :Retribution Aura ::Causes 20 Holy damage to any creature that strikes a party member within 30 yards. Players may only have one Aura on them per Paladin at any one time. :Seal of Command (Retribution Talent) ::Gives the Paladin a chance to deal additional Holy damage equal to 70% of the damage of the attack. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Lasts 30 sec. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy, instantly causing 169.5 to 186.5 Holy damage, 339 to 373 if the target is stunned or incapacitated. :Seal of Righteousness ::Fills the Paladin with holy spirit for 30 sec, granting each melee attack an additional 20.5 to 71.4 Holy damage. Slower weapons cause more Holy damage per swing. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will cause 162 to 178 Holy damage to an enemy. Priest (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Holy Fire ::Consumes the enemy in holy flames that cause 355 to 449 Holy damage and an additional 145 Holy damage over 10 sec. :Holy Nova (Holy Talent) ::Causes an explosion of holy light around the caster, causing 76 to 88 Holy damage to all enemy targets within 10 yards and healing all party members within 10 yards for 121 to 139. These effects cause no threat. :Smite ::Smite an enemy for 371 to 415 Holy damage. Healing Holy Abilities Paladin (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Blessing of Light ::Places a Blessing on the friendly target, increasing the effects of Holy Light spells used on the target by up to 400 and the effect Flash of Light spells used on the target by up to 115. Lasts 5 min. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time. :Flash of Light ::Heals a friendly target for 343 to 383. :Greater Blessing of Light ::Gives all members of the raid or group that share the same class with the target the Greater Blessing of Light, increasing the effects of Holy Light spells used on the target by up to 400 and the effect Flash of Light spells used on the target by up to 115. Lasts 15 min. Players may only have one Blessing on them per Paladin at any one time. :Holy Light ::Heals a friendly target for 1590 to 1770. :Holy Shock (Holy Talent) ::Blasts the target with Holy energy, causing 365 to 395 Holy damage to an enemy, or 365 to 395 healing to an ally. :Lay on Hands ::Heals a friendly target for an amount equal to the Paladin's maximum health and restores 550 of their mana. Drains all of the Paladin's remaining mana when used. :Redemption ::Brings a dead player back to life with 600 health and 800 mana. Cannot be cast when in combat. :Seal of Light ::Fills the Paladin with divine light for 30 sec, giving each melee attack a chance to heal the Paladin for 94. Only one Seal can be active on the Paladin at any one time. Unleashing this Seal's energy will judge an enemy for 10 sec, granting melee attacks made against the judged enemy a chance of healing the attacker for 61. Your melee strikes will refresh the spell's duration. Only one Judgement per Paladin can be active at any one time. Priest (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Desperate Prayer (Human & Dwarf Only) ::Instantly heals the caster for 1324 to 1562. :Flash Heal ::Heals a friendly target for 812 to 958. :Greater Heal ::A slow casting spell that heals a single target for 1966 to 2194. :Holy Nova (Holy Talent) ::Causes an explosion of holy light around the caster, causing 76 to 88 Holy damage to all enemy targets within 10 yards and healing all party members within 10 yards for 121 to 139. These effects cause no threat. :Prayer of Healing ::A powerful prayer heals party members within 30 yards for 1041 to 1099. :Renew ::Heals the target of 970 damage over 15 sec. :Resurrection ::Brings a dead player back to life with 750 health and 1000 mana. Cannot be cast when in combat. Other Holy Abilities Category:Combat Category:Game Terms